Moonlight Orchids
by PsychoPixieCullen
Summary: Takes place during & after "New Moon"; mostly told from the point of view of Bella. Non-canon couples, several OC's. Bella is crazy in love w/Edward, but develops feelings for Jasper, too. Alice saw it coming, & the various scenarios she's envisioned all end well, no broken hearts or relationships - So, she & Edward are comfortable with the situation.


Chapter One: Best Friends

"Come on, Bella! Please!" Alice pleaded. Jasper was standing behind her.

"...Fine." I finally said.

_"She got you a dress."_ Jasper whispered to me.

"Oh, great." I moaned.

"Act like you love it!" he told me.

Jasper was pretty much my best friend right now. After school, Alice drove me to their house for my birthday party. She got me dressed in the outfit Jasper told me about.

"Told you!" he said to me. "Shut up!" I joked with him. He and Alice walked me downstairs, and Edward took my hand. He had been treating me like I was an accident waiting to happen, lately.

"Here come the presents!" sang Alice. I bit back a groan, and feeling a sharp elbow in my ribs, forced a weak smile. "...Yay!"

Carlisle and Esmé were first; they got me plane tickets. "Let me open that for you," Edward said. "No!" I told him. We had a little argument about it, then I called Alice over and thought at her, REALLY HARD. "That's a good idea." Alice said, then told everyone what I was about to do...except for Edward. I took the thin paper and cut my finger. Two red droplets hit the white carpet. I nodded to Jasper...I wanted to see just how jumpy Edward was. Jasper inched a bit closer to me, and Edward flipped.

He threw me into the table behind me...which was full of glass. I hit it and glass went flying - some of it getting lodged in my arm. Jasper was just standing there, hands in his pockets. Carlisle rushed over to me. He brought me into the kitchen and bandaged my me up. When Carlisle finished the job, he left, and Jasper entered. "Was this my fault?" he asked. "No, of course not!" I told him. He sat down next to me, and I rested my head on his shoulder. "I love Edward! I do, but I just...feel like he's being over protective." I said. Then, Edward walked in. He apologized and blamed it all on himself. "No. No, it's not **all** your fault," I assured him. "Can I sleep here?" I asked. "Of course, Bella." Jazz answered. We walked upstairs and I pulled out the air mattress, passing out before I even pulled the blanket up.

I awoke to the smell of cinnamon rolls. I sat straight up in bed and tried to wake up was much as I could before heading down stairs. "G'morning, Bella" Jasper said, poking his head around the door frame. "I look like a zombie, don't I?" He cocked his head to the side and thought. "A little bit," he admitted. I had to chuckle - I did ask. He moved a strand of hair out of my face and tucked it behind my ear. Then he kissed me on the cheek. "Let's go down stairs." he said. Jasper kissed me all the time on the cheek...but it was like being kissed by your brother. I nodded then we headed down. Everyone was sitting at the kitchen table, which would be weird to anyone else who saw since vampires don't eat. But I knew they were talking. As soon as Edward saw me, he walked over to us. He smiled and walked me over to the table. "I'm so, so sorry about last night. I don't think I'll ever forgive myself for hurting you, Bella." he said to me. "Edward, don't blame...well, it's not...ALL your fault." I told him. "Carlisle had to give you stitches because of me!" he said. I saw he had more to say, so...I kissed him. "I'm not saying it is or isn't your fault - but I love you all the same." I said. He held my face in his hands. "Why'd you do it?" he asked. I took a long breath and then spoke. "Well...I felt like you'd been treating me like a ticking time bomb ready to go off at any minute. I just wanted to see how far you'd take it." I said. He sighed ruefully. "I love you so much, Bella...and if anything happened to you - I don't know what I'd do without you."

Time passed, and after breakfast I went back upstairs and got dressed. Then my cell phone rang. "Hello?" "Hey, Bells!" Jake said.

"Jacob! Whats up?" "Oh, nothin'...ya know, wolf stuff. Hey, you busy today?" he asked. Edward had said he wanted to spend some time with me later, but...I could spare 'bout an hour for Jake.

"No, not really." I told him. "Great! Wanna come over?!" he asked. "Sure! I'll be there soon!" I said. "Great, see ya then, Bells!" he said, hanging up. I grabbed my coat and walked towards the door...and there was Jasper standing in the door way, twirling his car keys around his finger.

"Need a ride?" he asked, with a smirk. Irritating, but full of his trademark Southern Charm. I chuckled. "Yeah, sure...thanks, Jazz." I said. We walked down stairs and headed towards the front door. Edward ghosted in from the music room, where he'd been composing at the piano.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked.  
"To visit Jacob." I said. He looked worried "Bella..." "Oh, don't worry, Edward. I'll be fine!" I told him. He sighed then kissed me goodbye. Jasper was waiting in Alice's yellow Porsche. "..And we're off to the dog pound!" Jasper said cheerily. I punched his arm. He laughed, and we drove off.

Jake was waiting at the border line between the res and Cullen territory. "Pick me up here later?" I asked. "Of course." he answered. Then I got out of the car and walked over to Jacob, waving good-bye as Jasper drove away.

Jake & I walked along the river in companionable silence. Then, he stopped. "Jake, whats up?" He took my hand and pulled me a little closer. "Bella...Bella, I love you."

"...I love you too, Jake." I replied, wondering why he felt the need for this declaration, here, now.

"No, Bella...I'm IN love with you." he said. I gasped. "Jake...," I started. Then he did something I never thought he'd do. Jacob Black kissed me. I tried to push him away but it didn't work - he was so strong. I pushed harder...I really shouldn't have. My wrist snapped and a rush of pain filled my body. Jacob heard the snap and broke the kiss. He looked worried - I tried to move my wrist, but the pain just got worse. "OH MY GOSH, JACOB!" I yelled at him. He started apologizing, but I ignored him. I had broken my wrist...great. Awkwardly, I pulled out my cell phone with my GOOD hand and dialed Jasper. He picked up immediately. "Bella?" he answered, making it a question.

"Come pick me up. NOW." I growled. I could hear him running to his car. "Whats wrong?" he asked. "I...Jacob...He kissed me."

"..."

"and I was trying push him away, and...I think I broke my wrist." I finished.

"I'm on my way." he said, hanging up.

I groaned in pain and frustration, and turned to face Jake again. "Bella, I'm really - " he started, but I put a finger to his lips. "NO." I said. "Just - No." We heard tires squeal on pavement, and the yellow Porsche turned the corner by the river, stopping next to us. Jasper - make that, "Major Whitlock" - stepped out of the car. "IN." He said. I ran around to the passenger side and slammed the door after I entered. Tears of rage and pain filled my eyes. Jasper glared long and hard at Jake, then got back into the driver's seat and we sped away.  
"Does Edward know?" I asked  
"...Yes, he does - and he is quite enraged at Jacob." Jasper answered. Then, he stopped the car. The street was empty. He turned to me, still wearing his "Major" face. "Let me see your wrist," he said in a clipped tone. "Ow!" I yelped. Jasper's expression softened. "Sorry; Yes, I think it is broken." he told me. I sighed. He leaned in very close to my face. "Are you alright, Bella?" Jasper asked. I shook my head, the tears threatening to come. Then his face came a little closer - his ice-cold lips touched mine. With my good hand, I wound my fingers through his hair as he touched my face. Then he stopped, surprising me. "We need to get you home," he said by way of explanation. I nodded, and held my injured wrist to my chest as we drove back to the Cullen's house.

Edward was waiting for us on the front steps...his eyes were black. As Edward hovered over me, Carlisle looked at my wrist and gave me a cast, confirming that it was indeed broken. "I have to go hunting, but I'll be back in the morning," said Edward. I stayed at the Cullen's again, going upstairs right after he left. _(knock knock knock)_ Jasper knocked on the door before opening it.

"Can I come in?" he asked. "This is _your_ room," I chuckled. "Ahh, so it is," he agreed as he entered and walked over to me. Jasper took my hand and walked me over to his bed, sitting me down next to him. "How does your wrist feel?" he asked. "Sore, but other than that, fine." I told him. "Now I get to ask **you** a question," I said. He smirked. "Ask away," he said. "OK. About...what happened in the car...i mean, the...kiss..." I said the last word under my breath. He looked puzzled. "What about it?" he asked. "It kinda...felt...good," I said, blushing furiously. "What are you getting at?" Jasper asked. "Maybe...we could...try it...again?" I asked, unable to look him in the eyes. He thought a moment, then nodded. This time there was no hesitation before the kiss; it was very soft and gentle.

"JASPER!" Edward's voice yelled from downstairs. Edward and Emmett had left for hunting almost an hour ago; they were supposed to be gone till morning. "Yes?!" Jazz answered. Edward ran into the room. "VICTORIA!" he said, barely holding his anger in check. "Here!?" I asked, all the blood draining from my face. "In the woods," Edward told us. "I'll be back," Jasper said as he ran out. "Edward..." I whispered. He hugged me close. _What if she kills them?_ I thought. I sat up straight and looked at Edward. "If you change me...I could help you." I told him. "You know my condition," he said with that crooked smile. "Ugh! Why do you have to be so difficult?!" I asked him. He chuckled then pecked me on the cheek. I snuggled up on his lap. "Change me." I said.

"Marry me." he said.

"Change me."

"I will, if you change me." I said, hoping it would work.

He pretended to think about it. "Nope. Marriage first!" he said with a grin. "I hate you." I groused. He laughed. "I know you do, Bella, love." he said. "I hate it when you make it so IMPOSSIBLE to be mad at you!" I told him. Then he kissed the top of my head.  
"Change me."  
"Marry me."  
"Change me."  
"Marry me."  
"Change me."

He sighed. "You are SO stubborn!" he told me. Edward swept me up in his arms and carried me to his room. He set me down on his little couch, and walked over to his night stand. He pulled out a small black velvet box, and came back over to me. "Marry me," he said, and then slipped his mother's wedding ring onto my finger. My breathing was now fast and uneven. "Yes.." I breathed. He sighed with happiness, picked me up and swung me around.


End file.
